Interruptions
by NimeReak
Summary: On a rainy night Riza has a date, and Roy couldn't be less thrilled. Oneshot. Fluffish stuffs.


**DISCLAIMER**: Nah, I really, REALLY don't own Full Metal Alchemist. It would be a really crappy story line if I did X.X;

A/N: Well hey there. Yuuup I'm back with another random one-shot. I was watching the FMA movie the other night with my friend Rin, and at a couple of points in the movie I became completely set on doing a couple one-shots for some of my favorite FMA couples. This is the first. So, now you all get to suffer, I mean...uh...Enjoy x3

Time frame: After the series ends, before the movie. Uhm...possibly discounting the movie. XD;;;

* * *

"All right sir I think you'll be fine for the rest of the night." Riza said, closing the novel she had been reading and rising from her chair. 

Roy was staring into space. Again. He seemed to have perfected the art with the lose of his eye. He said nothing, and continued to gaze into flat space. Riza let out an almost inaudible sigh and turned away from him. Roy was awake, and mobile. These were things to be happy about. But he seemed to have developed a rather aloof personality. It was strange to be coming from the General, but she accepted it. How much choice did she have? She turned away from him and walked slowly to the door, adjusting to being upright again, after having been in a seated position for a few hours now.

"Hawkeye...where are you going?" his rough voice reached her ears and she shifted, turning to him slightly.

"I just told you sir. I think you're fine for tonight."

Roy took a quick glance at the clock. "You're leaving early." He muttered.

She nodded. "I have plans tonight, sir. There's no point in being late."

Roy's eye widened slightly. "Plans, eh?"

Riza nodded curtly once. "Plans." He just stared at her. Obviously, he was expecting an elaboration. She didn't really want to give him one, but she felt like squirming under his gaze. He could always do that to her, with just the slightest look. She sighed again, this time a little more obviously. "I have a date. And it will do me no good to be late, sir." She turned away from him and began walking to the door again.

He stood up from the couch, and tottered for a minute, before following after her. "A date, huh?"

She turned and gave him a flat look. "Yes, sir. A date. With a man. Dinner. Drinks. It's a plausible concept. _You_ of all people should understand what it is and what it entails." She said, a bit sharply. Turning away from him she had reached the front door by now, and she stepped smoothly into her boots.

He was thankful that she wasn't looking at him any longer, for at her words he reeled back a small bit. Her words had felt very much like a slap in the face. Certainly, he knew what a date was. Of course, Hawkeye would have been on more then one of them. She was an attractive woman with a generous amount of, ah, assets. There was no reason she shouldn't be out and dating. It made perfectly logical sense.

Except for some reason, he didn't agree with his logic at all.

Something in the pit of his stomach was NOT happy that she was going to be out, around with a man. Eating dinner and talking. Having drinks and laughing. Her in nice clothes that she hadn't seen a point in donning while around him. Doing God-knows-what after dinner. Although, he did give her a bit more credit then that. But this might not be her first date with him.

"I'm not feeling very well. I don't think you should go." Roy said, probably as surprised as she was at the words that had just burst from his mouth. She looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. He felt like clapping his hands over his mouth and pretending that he had never said that.

...What the hell?! Why did he feel so...upset about this? She's was just a woman! Only Hawkeye! He had said PLENTY of stupid things around her. This wasn't the first, and it wouldn't be the last. But he rarely felt like he did now, as if he shouldn't have said anything at all.

"I apologize, but you show no signs of being sick. I don't want to be late sir. Please stop attempting to make me procrastinate." She said, her voice tired.

Roy froze. Sometimes he wished she couldn't read him so terribly perfectly. His eyes narrowed and his glare focused on her. "I am not. I feel sick. Aren't you supposed to take care of me?" he asked.

She whirled to face him and her hand was instantly on his forehead. They stayed that way for a few moments, Roy in slight shock and Riza being professional, before she took her hand away from his skin. "You have no fever. If you don't feel good I suggest you lie down and go to sleep. Drink lots of liquids." She turned away from him again and slid into her coat. She turned and smiled a bit at him. "Have a good night sir. I will see you tomorrow." And with that, she opened the door and walked into the drizzle outside, leaving a slightly dumbfounded and generally miffed Roy Mustang behind her.

* * *

Riza walked down the street quickly, and then got into her car. She drove the short ride to her house, and she felt silly. Why had she even told him her plans for tonight? She hadn't figured that he would have a problem with it, was one of the reasons. He seemed to, and that was a curious thing. She grinned slightly at herself. Winry was staying with her for a few days. The girl would certainly find this interesting. 

A few minutes later, Riza stepped out of her car and walked to her door. She unlocked it and trudged inside. She was barely wet, and she greeted Black Hayate as he came galloping towards her. His big puppy grin was always enough to cheer her up a little, and she scratched his chin a couple of times before taking off her jacket and removing her boots.

"Riza?" a young feminine voice called from the kitchen.

"It's me." She called back in response. Winry appear in the kitchen door with a grin on her face.

"I've got Sciezka over. I asked you about it. You remember, don't you?" Winry asked, a nervous edge to her voice.

Riza's smile at Hayate was still in place, and she nodded at Winry. "Of course I remember. Welcome Sciezka. Did you two have a fun day?" Riza asked pleasantly. She had no worries about Winry and Sciezka spending the day here. The house was clean, and Riza knew and trusted both girls.

Sciezka appeared behind Winry a moment later in the doorway and sent a slightly nervous smile Riza's way. "Evening Riza. It's nice to see you." Hawkeye nodded in response.

"We had a wonderful time today." Winry piped up. She was respectful about being a guest in another person's home, but she was used to Riza's presence and her house, enough to be comfortable. Sciezka wasn't as much, and needed someone's example to follow. Winry grinned slyly at Riza once before asking, "So how's Roy?"

Riza's smile turned into a preoccupied little frown. "He pestered me about my plans, and I ended up telling him." She grimaced. "Then he told me he was sick and that I couldn't leave." A suspicious grin split Winry's face, and Riza felt instantly that she had reason to be wary.

"He told you not to leave?" she asked.

"He said he felt sick and that I was supposed to be taking care of him. But only after I told him about the date. Before that, he ignore me most of the day, as usual." She said, rolling her shoulder in a shrug. She didn't really get it. Winry on the other hand, looked as though Christmas might have just arrived. "I'm going to go take a shower, I need to get ready. I'll be down in about 45 minutes." Riza told the girls, and then she stole away quickly before Winry felt like alerting her of whatever Riza wasn't getting.

Riza paused at the top of the stairs, and while she couldn't make out exact words, Winry seemed to be squealing something to Sciezka. Riza was glad. Few things seemed to take Winry's mind off the fact that Al still didn't have his memories; and the fact that Ed was gone haunted every single one of the young girls days. Being preoccupied with something wasn't going to hurt her; if anything Riza hoped it would help.

With that, Riza went upstairs. She undressed almost as soon as she got to the bathroom, sloughing off the plain skirt and shirt that she had worn to Mustang's today. She got in the shower and turned it on to nearly scalding, enjoying the feel of the hot water pouting over her skin. She stood there, washing away the grim of the day and Mustang's antics.

Meanwhile, as Riza took her shower Winry was downstairs, insisting to Sciezka that Roy had it bad for Riza. "I mean, there's always been SOMETHING between them. Not that either of them realized it really their both a little too thick headed when to comes to things like thi--" Winry was interrupted as Riza's phone rang. She had been told the first time that she came to Riza's that she was fully allowed to answer it, as well as use it to call her home or Al.

Winry glided over the kitchen to the hallway, where a phone rested on a little table. She picked it up. "Hello, Riza Hawkeye's residence this is Winry speaking." She said. The line was a habit she had developed since she had come to stay at Riza's house.

"Uh, Winry?" the voice asked.

"Mmhmm. You've got her. Who is this?"

"Winry, its Havoc." Although he couldn't see it, her face was a puzzled one. Havoc? What did he need?

"Lieutenant Havoc. What's up?" Winry asked, reverting to casual. If he needed Riza she could easily be all business, but Havoc was another person Winry had inadvertainly befriended in all her trips to Central.

"Uhm, I'm not really sure. Mustang called me tonight."

"Uh, okay." Winry said, not quite understanding the relevance.

"He asked if I knew where Hawkeye was going tonight." Winry's eyebrows shot up into her hair. Havoc continued, "I asked why, and he wouldn't tell me. He just said that I should get the information, and then hung up."

Winry attempted to surpress her giggles. "So you want me to tell you where she's going tonight?" she asked.

"Uh, I guess. I haven't seen Roy like this in a while. I figured I would at least attempt to get the data." She could picture the man, a cigarette in his mouth, shrugging.

"You know what? Sure. I'll tell you where she's going. But you didn't hear it from me, right?"

"Mum's the word." Havoc replied. An almost evil smile crossed Winry's face, and she divulged the necessary information to Havoc. A few minutes later the two hung up. Havoc quickly called Mustang back, slightly fearing the mans wrath if he didn't. Winry on the other hand pranced back into the kitchen to see a very confused Sciezka.

"You know, I think Riza's going to have a VERY interesting date." Winry said, her slightly eerie smile still remaining from her conversation with Havoc. She said nothing more, and Sciezka scooted her chair a small bit away from her friend.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, Riza descended her stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Ow ow!" Winry exclaimed, and Sciezka was simply awestruck. 

Riza grinned at the response. She had on a black dress that reached her knees. It was a halter, coming around to cling around the back of her neck. Her back was bare, and from the halter hold, cleavage was obvious. The dress was flared at the knees, but held tightly around the woman's rear and breasts, leaving nothing to the imagination. A small amount of make up was powdered across her face. Eye shadow, some eyeliner, mascara. Blush hinted across her cheekbones and her lips didn't look affected by make up, but were. Only enough make up to enhance, rather then overpower her already beautiful features. Her hair was loose from its normal clip and flowed freely about her back and shoulders.

Winry grinned happily to herself as she thought, _'Mustang is going to drop dead.'_

"Wow!" Sciezka breathed. "I've never seen you like this, Riza!"

A laugh tinkled out of Hawkeye. "Well, I don't exactly wear it to work." She said with a smile in her voice. Sciezka laughed as well at her own silly words.

"Hey, this isn't your first date with this guy, is it?" Winry questioned.

Hawkeye shook her head. "Try fourth."

Winry breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good, cause if this was your first date, I was going to say that you're about to make QUITE the impression..."

"Nope. He's seen me dressed up before, but I must admit nothing like this. But tell me, did you girls do anything interesting while I was gone today?"

Winry and Sciezka looked at each other for a moment, then back at Riza. "We visited Brigadier General Hughes' Grave today." Sciezka said. "We took Black Hayate for a walk. We visited the library!"

"And the mechanical shop!" Winry piped up. Riza smiled softly.

"It sounds like you two had a busy day. That's good. I'm glad you're getting out and going around, Winry. And it's really nice to see you Sciezka." She said. She was acting silly for her, but she didn't really mind. She was very excited about her date with Jack, and the odd behavior of Roy this evening had all but disappeared from her mind. Plus, she really hadn't seen either of the girls in a rather long time, and she had been a little nervous that Winry was going to be horribly bored cooped up in the house all day long.

As the girls chatted, the doorbell rang. Riza froze for a moment, before realizing that she had left her shoes upstairs. "You girls answer the door, tell him I'll be right down." And then she padded quickly upstairs.

Winry grinned at the command and Sciezka wondered slightly if Riza was fully aware of what she had just done. The girls looked at each other for a moment, and then both bolted to the door. Sciezka got there first, causing Winry to pout a little. The girls opened the door, to reveal one of the most handsome men either girl had ever seen.

He had deep brow eyes and a gaunt face. His brown locks reached just past his chin. He was rather tall, roughly 6 feet; Winry was scrutinizing him as if she were going to make some automail for him. He was plenty buff, but not in a creepy overly muscled way. He wore a black dress shirt and black slacks. A black trench coat finished off the intimidating outfit. His face had an awkward and confused smile upon it. "Uh...This is Riza Hawkeye's house, isn't it?" the man asked.

"Yes." Sciezka and Winry answered together. They looked at each other and laughed for a moment, before moving out of the way of the door. Jack nodded at them in appreciation and stepped into the house. At that exact moment, Riza stepped onto the bottom stair. A small smile played across her lips as she spotted Jack.

"Oh, my." Was all the man could say when he saw her. His eyes were wide as he took in her beauty. Sure, she had dressed up for dates before, but it had never been like what she was wearing now. She approached him and reached up on tiptoe, kissing him softly once. The two other girls in the room looked away from the intimate moment, and noticed Riza's shoes. One thing could certainly be said about the woman. When she wanted to look good, she went all the way. Her shoes were very strappy high-heeled things, which made her legs look even better, were that possible.

Riza pulled away from him and he exhaled once. "You know, I think every date from now on will be dancing." She laughed a little, pulled on her jacket then picked up her purse. "Winry, Sciezka have a good night." She said to them. They nodded in response.

"Night ladies." Jack said, letting Riza walk out first and then following her. The door swung shut and Winry leaned against the hallway wall and sighed. Riza was going to have quite the night, whatever way it managed to turn out.

* * *

Riza and Jack arrived at the bar quickly. They went inside and sat at the bar, ordering their drinks. All around them people were dancing, hugging, kissing, possibly other things. Riza let out a small sigh and looked at them all. She felt Jack slide a hand around her, and she felt a bit more at ease. Until she remembered the strange way that Mustang had acted this evening. Her face deepened into a frown. She shook her head slightly, realizing that she didn't want to think about it. With that, she took her drink, and downed it all. 

Jack gave her a slightly shocked look. "You all right?" he said, chuckling a little. She nodded, not really feeling like speaking. He could feel how her mood had soured slightly, and wasn't sure why. He stood from his barstool, took Riza's hand and led her to the dance floor. She followed wordlessly, and let him lead her into an upbeat dance. After a few minutes, a smile was appearing on her, and she began to let go of the awkward thoughts running through her head. All visions of Mustang and what he had meant that evening vanished, and the world was filled only with her and Jack.

For half an hour the danced, having a wonderful time. But, being humans, the two of the tired out from it all. They headed back to the bar for a drink, but another person caught Riza's hand and she was pulled back into the crowd and away from Jack. The stranger pulled her to him and began to dance. She fell into the movements with him as soon as she saw his face.

She was dancing with Roy Mustang.

"S-Sir?" she sputtered, looking at him in disbelief. But weather she believed or not it was he. He wore a blue dress shirt, black slacks, and a deep green jacket. She was flustered. "What are you doing here sir?!" She demanded. Instead of replying, he twirled her, and he noticed in doing so her dress flared and ended up revealing a large amount of her pale thighs. He pulled her back into him and continued to dance. "Sir." Riza insisted. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm dancing with you." Roy replied simply. It was the obvious answer, but not the one Riza wanted at all. He dipped her deeply and she could feel a small tinge rise to her cheeks. This man should not be making her blush while her real date was probably looking for her. "Where's your date Hawkeye? He shouldn't let go of a girl like you at any time." And he spun her around again.

'Damn this man!' she thought as she danced, but she wasn't quite sure she was able to stop.

Or that she wanted to.

"Roy." Riza said firmly, earning a slightly shocked glance from the man, "I need to know what you're doing here. Why you are insisting on interrupting my date."

Mustang frowned. "Because you're not here with me." He said simply. "Besides." He looked down. "The sights alone were worth coming for." She only stared at him. Her mouth was pursed, and she obviously wasn't too happy with him.

"Sir, you can't just do this. I'm here with --" But Riza never got to tell him whom she was there with, because Roy's mouth was on top of hers.

Roy Mustang was kissing her.

She could hardly help it that her body responded. She pushed into the kiss, responding almost instantly, body pressing into his. But she did have the sense to push away from him. After about a minute, at least. After she pushed away she rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Stop sir, please. I'm with someone else." She said, but her voice wavered. After what he'd just done, she certainly knew whom she wanted to be with.

"Go then. Go back to him." Roy said, dropping his arms from her and just standing there. She gasped a bit as he did so and chewed on her lip for a moment. Then she took his hand and dragged him to the bar. She waved through the mass of people and spotted Jack at the bar. His face lit up when he saw her, but then scowled when he saw who she had in tow.

"Riza, what happened?" he asked when she approached him.

"Colonel Mustang is drunk. I believe he drove himself here. I need to take him home...and then go home myself." She said. Jack frowned with understanding. Then he nodded once and stood.

He walked over to Riza, and kissed her cheek once. "Call me anytime." He said. And then scowling at Roy, he went to the door and left.

Riza turned and set a tired gaze on Roy. "Where is your car?"

* * *

Roy pulled up to his house and they both got out. Not a word had been spoken between the two of them since they had left the bar. They walked up to his house in continued silence. Roy opened the door and let Riza walk in first. She did so and flicked on the light-switch. They both took off their jackets and shoes and walked into the living room. 

She walked to the large chair she always sat in, and sunk into it. "You had no right to be there sir." She said quietly.

"I don't care." He responded. She lifted her eyes and glared at him. "I didn't want you anywhere, with anyone but me, Lieutenant." He said, his gaze fixed directly over her head and out the window. With a confession like that, Riza was left speechless. Roy took steps until he was in front of her, before getting down on one knee to look into her eyes. "Understand?"

She shook her head. "You interrupted. There were a million different times you could have—" But he stopped her speech once again. He pushed his mouth roughly to hers and the response was once again immediate. He slid his fingers through her hair on the back of her head, and she ended up looping an arm around the back of his neck, pulling him harder to her. This time, it was he who pulled away, leaving both of them wanting more.

"Risa." He whispered her name. "I don't want you with any other man, any other time. I want you for me only. Do you understand now?" he breathed. She looked him straight in the eyes, and then nodded.

"Yes. I understand." She replied, her voice husky and rough.

"Good." He said, and smirked, before he brought his lips crashing down on hers once again. After a few minutes of heated kissing. Roy stood, and then scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. Riza's breath hitched. "You know...that dress looks amazing on you. I wonder what it looks like off," he growled, and her in his arms, stalked back into the bedroom that would soon be hers as well.

* * *

Daaaaaw! Yes, that was rather cute, I think.  
If anyone's read my other fan fics, you'll notice the name Jack pops up a lot. He's my hollow character, and he comes in handy a lot more then I realized before today, haha.  
I like this fic pretty okay, which is rather rare.  
Tee hee I enjoy my vaguely perverted ending x3  
If you spent your time reading it, I hope you enjoyed it as well :D  
Reviews are always helpful, but no flames please. Yay constructive criticism though!  
OH. Also. I happen to be a long time fan of the Roy/Riza coupling, but I don't know why it's refered to as Roiai or Royai. Would comeone enlighten me please? I'll love you forever if you dooo! Possible even a virtual cookie could be involved:waggles eyebrows: Thank you very much :3  



End file.
